


Fairytale AU

by Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan/pseuds/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan
Summary: So, came from Wattpad, finally decided to post this hereBut yeah, it's a fairytale AU guys.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Came from Wattpad, warnings will be at the beginnings of chapters

**So...yeah.**

**Remus and Roman are the sons of a villain (The bad fairy from the original beauty and the beast fairytale), Janus is a hero's son, but he was cursed (classic fairytale logic), Virgil is the son of the princess from the princess and the frog (because apparently she's not all too innocent), Patton is a village boy and Logan is a teacher in a village. Roman is called Romulus, it's just he prefers his shortened nickname of Roman.**

**TW: bullying, assault, implied abuse**

**Age:7**

Roman gazed out of the cottage wistfully at the other children. Maybe if he wore his new cloak and put the hood up they'd let him play. While Remus was gutting a poor rabbit, Roman snuck out in his scarlet red cloak, obscuring his face.

He ran up to village boys and waved at them. They sneered and Roman knew instinctively that the red cloak would not trick them. They threw stones and sticks at him. He had hidden behind a bush with more bruises than usual.

A small boy with old clothes and round glasses sat next to him. He flinched, and his hood fell down, revealing the tell-tale fairy signs.

His hair was shocking white and his eyes were unnaturally shifting between brown and green. Starry freckles splattered the bridge of his nose and cheeks. And his ears were slightly pointed at the end.

"Hey there! Sorry about my brothers! You're a fairy, right? Why do you live here? Do you live here?" The boy asked, question shooting rapidly. Roman fiddled with the strings of his cloak, the only sign that showed how nervous he felt.

"I live in a cottage down in the woods. My mum is a bad fairy so she decided she'd like to play more 'pranks' on people here."

The boy frowned slightly before returning back to his happy demeanour. "My name is Patton, what's yours?" Roman smiled confidently, hiding how scared he was

"I'm Roman! Well, that's my nickname. I'm technically called Romulus, but I don't really use that name often."

Age 14:

Roman sighed as he watched his mother lay another curse on an unsuspecting prince. He tightened his cloak, obscuring his face as he set out back to the cottage. He heard a low growl and he froze. A wolf was in his path, haunches up and eyes flashing with an unforgiving glare. It wasn't facing him, though. He heard fast-paced breathing and his arms shot out instinctively. The wolf froze mid pounce. He realised he'd just used his magic in front of a witness. Animal taming magic may be benevolent magic, but it could be used for malevolent purposes, and that was reason enough to put him on trial. His wings fluttered anxiously under his cloak as the wolf slouched and whined inquisitively, sniffing Roman.

He crouched next to the terrified boy. "Are you alright? no injuries?"

"Nope." The shocked racoon-looking boy said, brushing himself off quickly.

"Thank you for saving me." He said, shifting anxiously from foot to foot to being so close to a magic-user.

"No problem, I have good reflexes. Well, I'll leave you to it." Roman mustered a smile, speedily walking away before he felt something grab his arm. He almost jumped a metre in the air. This sudden action led to his hood coming loose.

"Hey!" He shrieked in an almost angry manner. The boy said, "At least give me your name! And y'know if you wanna meet up again in less dire situations. I'm Virgil."

Roman smiled faintly, "Roman." He walked speedily back to the cottage but it was too late.

His mother stood at the door, fuming. Her almond eyes were narrowed and her flowing brown and white hair seemed to come alive, writhing like little snakes. "You're late!" She snapped. Roman cringed and braced himself for another few hours of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**The plot is everywhere and nowhere.**

**And yes, this is a Prinxiety thingie.**

**Age- present (16)**

Roman shouldered his cloak once again. He knew red wasn't a very discreet colour, but the cloak had hidden his identity well.

The wolf he'd recently tamed trailed him, frightening the Lily Pad villagers. He'd decided to name it Everly after finding it to be a female. He strolled to Patton's bakery.

He entered it Patton squealed immediately at the sight of the wolf. "Animal! Wolf! Adorable" He cooed, petting Everly's fur. Roman smiled, watching Everly lick Patton's face off. He instinctively pulled his hood up more when he heard the door open. A male about their age walked in. Half of his face was, shockingly, snake-like. Patton looked slightly taken aback by the appearance of this visitor but retained his happy and friendly demeanour.

"How may I help you?" He asked, and the half-snake man smiled politely. "I was wondering if there were any sorcerers or magic beings. I'm hoping to find a cure for this." The fancy snake man said, gesturing to his face.

Roman and Patton exchanged glances. He seemed genuine, although it did look like he was a very sarcastic person.

Roman bit his bottom lip hesitantly before gesturing for the stranger to follow him. The stranger seemed suspicious but he must've assumed he was willing to die if it meant finding a cure.

Roman led him to a secluded area in the woods. He pulled down his hood, and the man's eyes widened. "A fairy?"

"Mhm," Roman closed his eyes and his hands tingled. He'd helped people like him before, so he was confident he could fix it.

"It may leave some sort of sign that it used to be there," Roman said quietly, his fingers tingled more and he could see the burst of light, even behind closed eyes. He opened his eyes and saw instead of scales, a tattoo ran down one side of his face in a pretty yellow. Roman burst into a smile. The man checked his face and smiled.

"Thank you." He said, "I'm Janus. If you need any help, I'll gladly help you if needed."

Roman smiled faintly, "Roman."

**Time skip (Because I cannot find a rhyming phrase)**

Roman and Virgil met up casually and regularly. A romance seemed to be blossoming between the two. They'd learned a bunch about each other, including the fact that Roman had a twin brother and Virgil was the prince of the Lilypad kingdom. This made Roman try to repress his romantic interest because there is no happy ever after between a villain and a prince. Roman knew he was the villain because he wasn't heroic and his mother was evil. Besides, it was illegal to marry magic-users.

Roman was in the middle of a conversation with Virgil when his brain had unconsciously started admiring him. His dark tousled hair and brown eyes seemed to draw him in. Virgil had decided to admire Roman too. It was quite impossible not to. He had such pretty features and he had a good heart. Subconsciously, they both leaned forwards and their lips captured in a kiss. Once Roman realized what he had done, he freaked out and pulled away. "What's wrong?" Virgil asked, concerned about why Roman seemed so panicked.

"Virgil! I'm a fairy, not a prince! And we- we can't! We won't get a happy ever after! History proves that!" Roman said, panicking to the max, before fleeing. Virgil was about to chase after him, but Everly growled at him. If she didn't want Virgil to follow, he couldn't. He stared wistfully at the retreating red cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

**TW: implied torture, sort of painful experiences?**

Roman tore through the woods, his heart racing and his breaths were shallow. He had also been panicked because he knew someone had seen them together. And he knew they were chasing him. While Roman's steps for quick and silent, his pursuer's were heavy and quick.

He ditched his red cloak, throwing it on a tree. He flapped his wings and he lifted off the ground. He landed on a huge branch of an oak tree and scaled it. When he reached the top he scanned the forest floor, but the pursuer was nowhere in sight. He scaled down the tree cautiously. Everly gave an alarmed bark.

"What is it, girl-" Roman asked before being grabbed suddenly and had a cloth pressed to his nose.

He slipped out of consciousness.

When he awoke, he was shackled to the ground. He let out a squeak of surprise. They felt like they were burning. 

"You can't break out of them, they're iron." A cold voice said, and Roman looked up to see the king. 

"What-"

"What are you doing here? My spy told me that you had been engaging in romantic outings with my son. What hex did you put on him, fairy?"

Roman hissed in pain. "I didn't put anything on him! Why would I?"

"There are many reasons, control, power, longing, wealth."

"You're crazy!"

"Shut up! Guards, start _interrogating_ him."

Roman choked out a scream as the guards closed in.

When he woke up bloodied and bruised, it was to the jingling of keys. 

He raised his head weakly, and he saw blurry figures outside the cell door. One looked purple, the other two were green and yellow.

He heard muffled talking, and he felt the burning sensation disappear from his wrists and ankles. He felt himself being picked up and he grunted out, "What..?"

Someone shushed him and he slipped back into the misty plains of sleep.

When he woke up, he smelled the familiar smell of baking bread. He woke up and immediately tried to sit up. He heard Patton's voice shakily say, "Shh, stay still. We don't want your injuries to get worse."

Roman said weakly, "How'd I get here?"

"Your brother, your boyfriend and Janus rescued you and brought you here."

"My..boyfriend? Oh! He's not my boyfriend- he just happens to be someone I talk to-"

"Give it up, kiddo. He's obviously crazy about you."

"Where'd you get the bandages?" Roman asked, subtly changing the subject.

Patton blushed. "Well, I happened to get a boyfriend, who knows first aid."

Roman gave a crooked smile and through the door burst Remus. 

"ROMAN- If ya weren't so injured, I woulda ripped your guts out!"

Roman cracked a small smile.

"Sorry I worried ya, Re."

Janus walked in casually and gave a casual nod to Roman. 

"Rest up." He said simply, ushering Remus out of the room.

A few hours later, Virgil burst in.

"Are you alright?"

Roman smiled, "Better now"

Virgil laughed and Roman's heart thumped against his chest.

Maybe they wouldn't get a happy ever after, but this would be enough. He would focus on the present.


End file.
